mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Rose Lalonde/Archive 1
Problem Sleuth items I have a feeling that Andrew Hussie is going to include many objects from Problem Sleuth but never actually give them any significance in the plot - But that's just me. If it was up to me I'd do the same damn thing - Taunt the readers with potentially epic items that just don't mean a thing. Kbmr 13:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Location The latest flash animation sequence gives the exact location of what is probably Roses's house. The latitude and longitude of the launch is given as: 44.517677 -74.821422. This is the location of Rainbow Falls in Adirondack State Park in New York. This seem like it could be a likely location of a house built on a fast-moving river surrounded by a forest. Not to mention that The WV sees a stone hand not to far away. It is holding a crystal ball just like Zazzerpan the Learned was.Koolkevk 17:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Strife Specibus "Her Strife Specibus is set to Needlekind, as she put her knitting needles in it because the grimoire she had with her would have particular consequences." The second half of this makes no sense to me. Perhaps, "...using the grimoire she had..."? Aryst0krat 03:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I does eem preety odd now that you mention it. It should probably be either "Using the Grimoire..." or "Grimiore she had with her would have had..."--Koolkevk 04:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ambidextrous? In the Sburb page It states that Rose is most likely ambidextrous in the "Sburb as a cursor" section, but is there any evidence to support this? Kool Cat 01:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hrm It's becoming more apparent that Rose is rather unreliable as a character, along with Dave and Jade. Rose may claim to have a dislike toward the color Pink and ponies but it may be because she is suppressing it due to Jaspers death. Dave is slightly less subtle as we can see his inner thoughts when he talks to Rose, but in the cases that we don't get that we can't really be positively sure if he's being serious or being "Ironic". Jade is rife with unreliability because what is normal and acceptable to her (And thus not worth talking about) is ridiculously important to us because we're smart enough to know this Weird plot shit is important in some way whereas Jade finds it trivial. A perfect example would be that Grandpa is dead. To her, this is no big deal. To us, we're like "WOAH LOOK OUT GUYS HAY" John however, seems more honest than the rest of us and his friends and doesn't really have reasons or the personality to be that deceptive. I personally believe all that pink furniture stuff doesn't belong to Rose. I think it's old childhood stuff of Mother's. Notice all the wizards.--Bunnyboi 18:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) That doesn't go to say that Rose doesn't like it. I'm pretty sure she likes it (She gave in rather easily when it came to the scarf) and is just putting up a tough act to assuage her from her loss of Jaspers. Associated Item How do we know Rose is associated with chalk? Is there something blatantly obvious that I missed? QuigleyQ 01:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I recall seeing an interview with Andrew somewhere that assigns the elements to the kids, but I forgot how to get there. If I remember, I will repost here. NotAnonymous 04:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Already on the planet It says in the article: "However, Rose's house was already in the Land of Light and Rain when she entered the Medium, unlike John who had to ascend/descend to reach the Land of Wind and Shade." I think that this isn't exactly true she didn't have to do anything. She's on an island, and she can't explore freely. She will probably have to build up first in order to get to where she needs to be on the planet, just like john had to. There isn't anything to do where she is currently besides build up to her first gate. DoomZero 18:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :No John was on his planet, but he was on a large mountainish pillar. 05:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) First Guardian Get ready for some random speculation. The page introducing Doc Scratch mentioned a genetic code that makes the user omnipotent. Judging by how he was animated, this must be the same code given to Bec to make it the "omnipoterrier" it is. And we know that Draconian Dignitary got that code from Roses notebook. And Rose got the code after Jaspers told her the secret, which activated "a genetic code" that caused her to write it down. Could this mean that Rose is either the first guardian of Earth/Skaia or associated somehow with it? 01:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Dead? Do we think he is actually dead or will she use her dream self/ascend to god tier? Trivia I'm quite sure its a coincidence but the creator of Orneryboy is named Micheal Lalonde. if any of you read it you would know its loaded with horrorterror stuff. thoughts? Not really on this subject but, doesn't the trivia on this page seem somewhat smaller compared to Dave, John, Jade, and Karkat? Chezrush 02:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Have I missed something Or have I got my own Birthday wrong? I am sorry but surely she was born in 1998 if she if 15, or is this something to do with the whole escapde where john made everyone with the ectobiology escapade??? Please help. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Rose was born in december 1995. The story starts on april the 13th 2009, not more than a day has passed for John and his friends. Rose is still 13. Now they are going to be on the road for 3 years, so obviously she will be older after that, like all other initial 4 kids and the trolls, they will then have the same age as the post scratch kids (because in the post-scratch version the narrative started in 2011).BitterLime 21:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Post-scratch Mom-Rose So we now have the first hint of what post-scratch Rose does: She's a famous book author. Presumably books about wizards (J. K. Rowling, anyone?). Where should I put this information? 08:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Right the infobox has two sections (one for the toddler rose and one for the baby rose); should I combine the two? AnimeApprentice 09:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well that's what we are doing with Jade so I went ahead and combined them. The Light6 09:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) So, Kanaya... As of the most recent update, it wouldn't be unreasonable to request that "Girlfriend" or "Love Interest" or something of that nature be added to "Patron troll" in the relationships listed in her infobox. Fatimaahms (talk) 02:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :She's currently listed as "possible matesprit", and IMO that's good enough for the infobox until we get offical confirmation. That said, I think the relationships section could use some details on her interactions with John, Dave, Jade and Kanaya. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 01:06, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Literally seeing Somewhere (I can't remember) that Rose simply predicted the magic cue ball's answer. Didn't she literally see it? I mean, she's a Seer of Light, and Light means information. The cue ball provides information. So should she be able to literally see it, the same way that Terezi was able to literally see (err... smell) the mind-splinter of Dirk? AnimeApprentice (talk) 14:33, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think the ultimate answer is slightly ambiguous, Rose's power either literally gave her "x-ray vision" or her Seer powers allowed her to visualise what was inside which could be considered as "predicting" since it was not directly seen. However given that in Homestuck things can be both metaphorical and literal at the same time it could be considered both (Answering questions without actually providing answers). - The Light6 (talk) 14:56, October 27, 2012 (UTC) god tier rose In the info box god tier rose with her hood up needs to be added. Also god tier rose with her hood down should not be under the dream tab. Blueswordsman5 (talk) 03:31, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :God tier Rose with her hood up has never been seen while being rendered in a symbolic manner, therefore we can't add it. Also the god tier picture does go under the dream tab as she ascended in her dream body, it is the same for all the other characters. - The Light6 (talk) 03:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Except for Jake, but we haven't seen any symbolic rendering for his god tier form at all. -- 04:18, April 18, 2013 (UTC)